1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a flexible display device, and more particularly, to a flexible display device which is adapted to detect bending information, such as folding or bending of the flexible display device, and to output an image corrected on the basis of the bending information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices are typically provided with a flat display device to reproduce an image.
Flexible display devices, which can be bent or rolled, tend to attract public attention. The term “flexible display device” commonly refers to display devices formed on and manufactured using a flexible substrate, such as a plastic, whereby the flexible display device can be flexed, bent or rolled while retaining the screen characteristics of an existing display device without being damaged The substrate is fabricated as thin and flexible as paper due to its durability against impact, excellent flexibility and toughness.
Thin Film Transistor (TFT) Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) devices, Organic Light Emitting Diodes (OLEDs), and other mainstream electrophoretic technologies are used to implement such a flexible display device.
Prior art related to such a flexible display device includes Korean Patent No. 10-0933710, registered on Dec. 16, 2009 and entitled “Display-Integrated Flexible Touch Screen With Tactile Sensor,” and in Korean Patent No. 10-0667569 registered on Jan. 5, 2007 and entitled, “Flexible Display Device.”
However, such conventional flexible display devices do not permit detection of the flexing or bending of the display device.
In addition, when such a flexible display device is bent or flexed, images are displayed on the screen thereof without being corrected in connection with the bending or flexing, which compromises a user's viewing of the images.
Furthermore, when such a flexible display device is bent or flexed, one or more area of a screen, which are not visible due to the deformation of the flexible display device, also display images, which causes unnecessary power consumption.